Not so Complicated?
by bethyates22
Summary: The Shikon No Tama is now complete! But new characters are still coming into the story...was the group better off with the regularity of finding the shards? And what happenes between Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kikyo? InuXXKag SanXXMir SessXXRin along with a few of my own
1. Shikon No Tama completed

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE SHOW. I ONLY OWN THE STORY LINE THAT PERTAINS TO THIS FANFICTION, AND THE CHARACTERS I MAY ADD OF MY OW ACCORD THROUGHTOUT THE STORY.**_

_**FOREWARNING:**__** FLASHBACKS, DIFFERENT POINTS OF PERSPECTIVE FROM CHAPTER TO CHAPTER, AND MATURELY RATED SCENES WILL TAKE PLACE THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. IT WILL BE A ROMANCE BASED STORYLINE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Chapter One

"Inuyasha!"

The hanyou turned and fixed his golden orbs on the horizon to see a raven haired beauty come rushing towards him. He allowed himself a smile as he was alone, but it disappeared when he saw the look of urgency on Kagome's face. She finally caught up to him, breathing heavily and sweating slightly. He furrowed his brow as he reached for her, steadying her by the shoulders, worry etched into every word.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"There's a girl….Sango and I ran into her…..Sesshomaru is trying to kill her."

"What!? Why?"

"We don't know…..but she's that way."

Kagome pushed herself away from Inuyasha to point in the direction she had run from. Inuyasha nodded and threw her onto his back, taking off at lightning speed in the direction Kagome pointed him in. Within a matter of seconds Inuyasha was sliding to a stop. Kagome had to hold herself from slamming into his back, looking between his ears at the scene unfolding in front of her. She sharply inhaled and struggled free from Inuyashas hold, darting towards the girl.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he dashed in front of her, grabbing her around the waist to stop her from running any farther forward.

"Kagome, what is wrong with you!? You know Sesshomaru won't stop because you're in the middle all of a sudden."

"She has it Inuyasha! She has the last jewel shard!"

Inuyashas eyes widened and he turned back to look to the girl who was taking turns between running from a blow, or dealing one out herself. He actually nodded in appreciation of the girls skill. She had dealt a decent amount of damage, Sesshomarus clothes actually blotched with blood here and there, all be it, she hadn't made it this far completely unscathed.

"Kagome!"

The two looked up to see Sango coming in for a landing with Kirara.

"This girl, she seems different."

"She has the last jewel shard, Sango!"

Sango's eyes widened and she looked to Inuyasha. He nodded and pulled his sword, its size and power changing as it left its sheath. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, focusing on his brother before darting off as fast as possible. He raised his sword over his head, throwing it down a few feet away from his brother sending the wind scar hurtling towards him. The girl was thrown to the ground and slid away from the blast by Sesshomaru's most recent blow while he caught sight of the wind scar, jumping out of the way in just the nick of time.

He looked toward the source of the blast and narrowed his eyes at his brother, speaking clearly and with malice.

"Why do you interfere, Inuyasha?"

"Why do you insist on assaulting innocent people?"

"You have no idea as to my motives you worthless half breed. Stay out of my way!"

As he finished his sentence he withdrew his sword, holding it in front of him and thrusting his dragon strike towards Inuyasha. Within this distance, Inuyasha just jumped out of range, rolling as he hit the ground, taking up a ready stance. Sesshomaru turned to look at his brother, when he slightly turned his head towards the tree line behind him. He grunted and sheathed his sword, glaring at Inuyasha one last time before disappearing into the trees.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, watching to make sure Sesshomaru wasn't going to try some sort of sneak attack. When it seemed the coast was clear, he sheathed his sword as well and turned back to see Kagome and Sango sitting with the girl, Kagome tending to her wounds. Inuyasha walked over and knelt down next to the group, looking to the girl being mended.

He looked her over, she had survived Sesshomaru pretty well, although it was probably only due to the jewel shard in her possession. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, being inwardly startled when he saw her looking to him. He raised an eyebrow as her solid black eyes showed off a deep distrust of him, even thought they had never met before. He tilted his head as she wrinkled her nose and looked to the ground, her raven dark purple hair cascading around her shoulder and dragging on the ground, creating a privacy curtain of sorts.

He snorted as she took a sharp intake of breath as Kagome continued to clean her wounds, a sympathetic look on her face the entire time. Sango just sat there with Kirara in her lap, petting her as she slept. Inuyasha stood and started to pace, looking back to Kagome and this strange girl every once in a while before throwing his hands in the air.

"Well I guess I'll say it," Inuyasha proclaimed frustrated.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned.

"No Kagome," he snapped before looking to the girl, "Where is your jewel shard?"

The girl moved her head enough to look to him through the corner of her eye before motioning to Kagome. Inuyasha looked to her to see Kagome holding the whole jewel. Inuyasha's eyes widened and he threw himself to the ground next to Kagome, looking at the purple gem. Kagome rolled her eyes as she slid to jewel back into the secret pocket she had sewn into the inside of her shirt and turned back to attend the girls wounds. Inuyasha righted himself and clearned his throat, sitting cross legged and armed with his eyes closed.

"So she just gave you the jewel shard?" he asked sarcastically.

"Inuyasha, you should have more faith in Kagome," Sango stated, "Even if this girl hadn't given the shard willingly, she would have taken it before she went anywhere."

Inuyasha huffed to himself before opening his eye a tad, and looking to the girl from the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow as he watched Kagome finish bandaging the girls arm. The girl stood , her knee length hair falling straight, as she started walking towards the tree line. Inuyasha huffed as he stood, quickly blocking her path with crossed arms. She stared at him for a moment before sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Move Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha," Kagome yelled as she walked towards them, "Stop, just let her go."

Inuyasha looked to her as she spoke, choosing to ignore her and look back to the girl before him. He raised his chin in defiance as he continued to question her.

"So you just gave Kagome the jewel shard?"

"Yes. I was looking for you when I ran into your brother."

"How did you know he was my brother," he growled as he leaned closer clenching his fists.

"Inuyasha enough!" Kagome intervened again.

"No Kagome, if this reject knows about me in any way I have a right to know how!"

The girl shifted her black eyes to Kagomes hurt face before blasting Inuyasha in the chest. He flew back a few feet, sliding in the dirt before coming to a stop, catching his lost breath before sitting up to see her walking towards him. Kagome stood in the background with her hands over her mouth as Sango and Kirara came running up to stand next to her, assessing the turn of events unfolding before them.

Inuyasha coughed as he fought to take one more breath to steady his breathing, the girl kneeling down before him. She raised an eyebrow and shook her head, looking to the ground before speaking quietly.

"Your father expected more of you Inuyasha. You disappoint his legacy with this temper of yours, as does your brother with his hate of you."

Inuyasha just sat there, anger boiling behind his stone face while she remained completely calm. She smirked as he stayed stone solid, standing and looking down at him in triumph.

"All you need to know now is that you have been successful. The Shikon No Tama is now whole again, and needs to be returned to Lady Kaede. She is the only one who still remains in possession of the powers required to continue to purify the jewel now that it is whole again," she looked back to Kagome, nodding before looking back to Inuyasha and continuing.

"Kagome can purify the jewel for the time being, but even her spiritual powers are not enough contain the jewels will if it were to come close to a massive evil again."

Now angry, Inuyasha looked to Kagome and stood grunting. He looked back to the girl and shouted, Kagome and Sango rushing over to try and intervene in what was bound to happen next.

"You dare to make an accusation like that of Kagome?"

Kagome stopped, taken aback by Inuyashas words. _'Maybe he cares more than I thought,' _she thought to herself as she and Sango came up behind the girl.

"Not an accusation, a matter of fact. I have seen a lot boy, and trust me when I tell you that no matter who is put in charge of the jewel, it will not remain purified forever. It will cause trouble again, but a true priestess is the only one who can keep the jewel purified for a long duration of time."

"Who are you to tell us whom to leave the jewel with for protection?"

The girl stood there for a moment, analyzing the boy standing in front of her. After a moment of analyses she waved her hand across the air next to her, creating a portal mirror type object out of the grass from the clearing they were standing in. The group all took a step back, looking between the girl and the object she had conjured, Kagome taking a step behind Inuyasha for protection. The girl looked to them, smirking at their unease.

"You clearly haven't seen much yet young ones," she said in a humor filled voice.

The group just looked to her as she placed her hand on the surface, it rippling and swirling with color. She turned and looked to the three before speaking calmly.

"This is a portal. If you walk through it will lead you to Lady Kaede. The Shikon No Tama needs to be placed upon its shrine. I will explain when we arrive."

The group just stood there for a moment, looking to each other before looking back to the strange girl.


	2. Past Secrets

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, JUST THE CHARACTERS I INTRODUCE TO THE STORY LINE**_

Chapter One

The group opened their eyes once they felt the wind stop to see themselves standing on the hill top just outside Kaede's village. They collectively sighed quietly as they heard commotion coming from the bottom of the hill, looking down to see Miroku leading the way with Shippo close by and Kaede riding her horse just behind.

They stopped as they reached the top of the hill, Mirokus face lighting up as he saw his fiancés unharmed form. He walked up to her hugging her tightly, Sango smiling in return. Shippo jumped into Kagomes arms and hugged her tightly around the neck, eliciting a chuckle from her. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and looked to Kaede, who was slowly managing her way over to them after hopping off of her horse. She walked up to the group, worry laced through her words.

"Where have you been? I've been feeling a very strong aura since a few hours ago. What has happened?"

Kagome walked up to her, shifting Shippo to her shoulder, and pulled the jewel from her inner pocket. Kaedes eyes widened in surprise as she gracefully took the jewel from Kagomes palm.

"The Shikon No Tama," she whispered before looking to Kagome happily, "You've fully recovered it"

Kagome nodded before looking around, her brow furrowing in confusion. Inuyasha caught onto her look and tilted his head before being knocked to the side. Everyone took a few steps back, Kagome rushing to Inuyashas side and helped him to a sitting position. He grabbed his head and shook it back and forth, looking around to figure out what had thrown him. His vision landed on a tree demon, standing plenty tall enough to block the sun if it were high in the afternoon sky. The demon was looking to Kaede, growling as he reached for her.

Sango, Kirara, and Miroku had jumped in front of her taking swings at the demons roots and hands in an attempt to dismay him from his advancements. Inuyasha stood and placed his hand on his sword, getting ready to pull it from its sheath when a blinding white light erupted from the demon. He yelled and tripped backward, falling to the ground writhing in pain. The light seared from his stomach, and divided directions from his toes to his head, cutting the demon in half.

As the demon dissolved into ashes the wind picked up, carrying them off above the tree line. The group sat there and watched as the ashes floated away when they noticed the strange girl from the clearing that had brought them here. Miroku stiffened at the sight of the long haired girl with glowing grey eyes. Sango placed her hand on his arm, calming him with her look as he turned to her, turning back to eye the girl cautiously but more relaxed.

Inuyasha moved Kagome to stand behind him as the girl walked towards them, the glow in her eyes dimming so they were their solid black again. She stopped before Inuyasha, bowing her head the slightest bit, Inuyasha tilting his head slightly at the unrecognized gesture. Kagome put her hand on Inuyashas arm, moving around him to stand in front, lifting an eyebrow. Understanding hit her, and she bowed her head in return. The girl smirked but straightened herself none the less, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Kagome, proud of herself, stood tall and looked back to Inuyasha who wore a look of confusion look on his face. Lady Kaede walked to stand next to the two, the others following closely behind to look at the girl. She paused for a moment before walking closer, taking in a sudden breath. She took a step back and turned to the group looking amazed.

"Do ye all know this person?"

The group just looked to her, before collectively shaking their heads in answer.

"It doesn't matter if they know me Lady Kaede, the fact is that the Shikon No Tama is home."

Kaede turned to her, silently acknowledging her plea and simply nodded before turning back to the rest of the group, speaking simply and matter of factly, leaving no room for questions.

"Come, let us place the Shikon No Tama in its home and have some supper. The village will want to celebrate."

The girl stood by a hut on the outer edge of the village, watching the festivities unfold. She furrowed her brow as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome, Sango and Miroku. She sighed as she lowered her head and closed her eyes, being startled when Kaede approached from behind speaking softly.

"Ye don't have to stay over here."

"I know Lady Kaede. Just a habbit I suppose."

"You're her aren't you?"

The girl turned and looked to Kaede with sorrow in her eyes before closing them and nodding gently. Kaede sighed and walked up to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before looking past her at the group of friends once more.

"My elder sister once told me stories about Inuyashas father. The great dog demon, unbeatable by all," she chuckled.

"He certainly seemed that way," the woman replied.

"There was one story, told by Inuyasha to her she once told me. Of how when he was born, his father perished but it was to save his mothers life."

The woman nodded and took a breath before fully turning from the scene before them and facing Kaede. Kaede looked up to her and smiled softly, comfortingly. The woman sat down and leaned against the hut, Kaede pulling up a bucket and flipping it over to sit on it.

"Lady Izayoi was being followed for a while before Lord Inutaisho decided to chose her as his mate. This human wouldn't leave her alone though. Because of his duties and his eldest, Lord Sesshomaru, being the age he was when they met, Lord Inutaisho was gone a lot of the time. He would leave and come home to Lady Izayoi telling him how she felt as though she were being watched or wasn't alone. The great Lord decided she needed someone to be with her always while he was away. I found my first real friend in Lady Izayoi."

"You let her die then."

The woman stood and turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her. His anger lit his eyes and his hands formed fists. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak when she was struck in the jaw, being shoved backward. She raised her hand to wipe the blood from her lip and smirked at Inuyasha, the rest of the group gasping when they saw what was going on.

"Inuyasha stop that," Kagome shouted.

Kaede stood and backed away from the scene, giving the two the space that they needed.

"If you were supposed to stay with her, then you're the one who let her die" Inuyasha angrily growled.

"No my lord," she replied calmly "Lady Izayoi instructed me to give her time once a week. Time when the two of you would spend it alone, completely. Without my eyes. Lord Inutaisho agreed and instructed me in the same manner. When things went bad….by the time I smelt her blood…..it was all too late my Lord. I tried to get there.."

She was silenced by another blow to the jaw, sending her backward into the dirt, sending up a small dust cloud. She coughed as she inhaled the molecules, sitting up and looking to see Inuyasha quickly walking towards her. She stood and watched as he walked forward, readying herself.

"Inuyasha stop it now!" Kagome yelled.

"Stay out of this wench!" he snarled back.

"Inuyasha, I swear to you," the girl cried "I want more than anything to go back and change what's been done."

Inuyasha drew his hand back once more, only to be stopped by the ground. A huge dust cloud flew up in the air as he was driven into the dirt. The girl stood there in shock as the dust cleared and she saw Inuyasha in a hole in the ground. The rest of the group ran up and looked to see the consequences of yet another 'sit' command shouted from the background.

Inuyasha growled and crawled out of the ditch Kagome created in her anger. He stood, his head lowered as he growled loudly. His hair whipped around his face as his body twitched in anger. The group took a collective step back, the girl looking in awe.


	3. A Decision

_**DISCLAIMER: **__** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS FROM THE STORY, JUST MY OWN AND THIS STORY PLOT**_

Chapter Three

'_His aura,' _she thought to herself '_It's completely changed."_

Inuyasha lifted his head to look at her, his eyes red with teal pupils. Purple marks tore across his cheeks and his fangs extended over his bottom lip as he growled. The girl straightened herself as she looked at his new features, silent memories flooding through her mind.

"Fera," he growled.

The woman righted herself completely, bowing her head only the slightest, keeping a cautious eye on him.

"Lord Inuyasha."

Inuyasha straightened himself and relaxed his hands, letting them lay at his sides. Fera let her head remain bent forward as she waited for some type of reaction of him. In an instant, Kagome threw herself into his chest hugging him tightly. Fera righted herself and stepped forward, her arms extended to her to stop her from making some type of mistake, when a growl from low in Inuyasha chest stopped her in her tracks. She lowered her eyes and back stepped, placing her hands in one another in front of her.

The rest of the group ran up, remaining at a cautious distance causing Inuyasha to growl louder. Kagome shrugged her shoulders and buried her teary eyes into her arm, hugging him tightly.

"Please," she begged "Don't change Inuyasha. Please don't change!"

He looked down to her, his body still tense in his anger. She kept her face buried in his chest her tears silently seeping through his shirt. He clenched his fists as he took in the scent of her salty tears. He growled in anger and Kagome sobbed harder. He clenched his teeth and bit down on his lip, drawing blood. A droplet dripped onto Kagomes forehead, and she looked up to him in worry.

He looked into her watery eyes and his muscles relaxed slightly.

"Inuyasha," she pleaded "Please. Please don't change. I love you as you are Inuyasha."

He flinched at her declaration and she looked to him for a moment before jumping to her tip toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling herself the rest of the way and pressing her lips to his. His eyes widened and everyone went rigid.

The world froze, and nothing or anyone was there but the two of them. Inuyasha stood frozen, stunned by Kagomes actions. After a moment, he closed his eyes and wrapped one of his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground and pressing her closer to him. His other hand came up behind her head and he twisted his long claws into her hair, deepening the kiss.

Kagomes body automatically responded to his, her hand snaking from the back of his neck and into his hair. After a few exciting moments, Inuyasha pulled out of the kiss. Kagome looked to him to see that his markings were gone and his eyes were slowly returning to their amber color. Reliefe flooded her eyes and more tears flowed. Inuyasha put her down and wiped the tears away, his fingers resting on her cheeks when he felt the heat coming from them. He smiled and leaned down placing his forehead to hers, chuckling lightly.

"What?" she asked quietly.

"Your blushing, Kagome," he replied lightly.

Kagome took in a breath to say something when someone clearing their throat in the background got their attention. The two turned to see the group, faces slightly red and smirks on them, just staring at the two. Inuyasha cleared his throat next and Kagome took a step back from him, crossing her arms uncomfortably. Inuyasha suddenly seemed to snap out of a daze and looked around the group, not seeing Fera anywhere. He wrinkled his nose snorted, shaking his head before returning his attention back to the party they had come from.

The people of the village had broken up the party and had gone to their separate homes, leaving the big bon fire from the center of the ville roaring with enthusiasm, as if nothing could bother it. Kaede walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, a reassuring smile on her face.

"They will be fine. It's been too long since we last had the jewel home, too much time of peace. They will soon become accustomed to much disruption," She said with a slight chuckle.

"Kaede," he said quietly "Fera said that Kagome could not keep the jewel purified. How did she mean it?"

Kaede raised an eyebrow and looked to the rest of the group, motioning for them all to follow her. The group complied and they all walked quietly behind the priestess.

After a few minutes of talking, the group stopped in front of the jewel shards shrine, in the center of the village. The group looked on at the large, decorative building, Kirara backing away hissing with her fur on edge. Inuyasha coughed and covered his nose with the sleeve of his kimono. Kagome put her hand on his shoulder as Sango picked up Kirara and wrapped her muzzle in her sash.

"Lady Kaede," Miroku spoke up "What is this smoke?"

"Tis an herbal mixture designed to detur demons from stealing the jewel," she replied.

"Kaede, the jewel," Kagome said as she walked towards the door to the shrine "I can feel its different."

"How do ye mean child?"

"I don't know," she replied confused, taking another step towards the doors "Its stronger, but its….just different."

Kagome stopped moving forward and doubled over, holding her head. She shut her eyes and clenched her jaw, her breathing becoming ragged. Inuyasha and Kaede ran to her side, Sango and Shippo calling to her as she fell to her knees. Inuyasha looked to Kaede in anger, demanding what was going on when Kagomes body went rigid, then suddenly relaxed, falling to the side. Inuyasha grabbed her and turned her over to see her unconscious with a pained look on her face.

_"Inuyasha," a playful voice sounded._

_ The golden eyed boy turned and smiled, holding out his arms as a long black haired beauty ran into them. She hugged him and snuggled into his chest smiling sweetly. _

_ "Kikyo," he replied happily "Where is all this enthusiasm coming from?"_

_ "Inuyasha, I'm just so happy. I consulted with a trusted friend. He confirmed that the jewel can in fact be used to turn you human, and then it will cease to be. It will be purified to extinction. We can be together."_

_ Inuyasha smiled brightly and leaned down, taking her face in his hands gently and pressing his lips to hers. She sighed contendedly and reached her arms around his neck, pressing herself against his chest. They broke apart after a few moments and she snuggled herself against his chest._

_ Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly, resting his head against hers, inhaling her sweet scent. He smiled lightly and kissed the top of her head, pulling away and taking her hand in his leading her away. They walked through the trees for what seemed like forever until they finally reached a clearing in the forest. _

_ Kikyo inhaled loudly as she looked on at the millions of flowers that covered the clearnings floor. She looked around with wide eyes before finally looking back to Inuyasha. She smiled brightly and threw herself onto him in a hug, whispering softly._

_ "I love you Inuyasha."_

_ There was a pause, and then, "I love you too Kikyo."_

Kagome woke up with sweat drenching her clothes. She looked down to realize that Kaede had changed her into a preiestess' kimono. Before she had a chance to take in where she was, Inuyasha came bursting through the veil that was the door, a look of worry on his face.

"Kagome, you're awake. Are you ok? What happened?"

Kagome just looked to him before standing. Inuyasha walked over to her and reached for her, a look of surprise on his face when she shoved his hands away. She looked to the floor and Inuyasha took a step back when he smelled the tangy scent of salt.

"Kagome," he said his voice low and worried.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled and ran around him.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, stunned, before turning and running through the veil after her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome never turned, but kept running. She heard Inuyasha yelling in the background but she couldn't hear him coming after her. Good. She didn't want to see him. She wanted to see Kikyo. She never stopped, just ran until her legs went numb. She ran until she couldn't run anymore. She ran until she came to a clearning, with millions of flowers covering the floor.

She stopped, and dropped to her knees. Tears flew freely from her eyes as she looked around the clearing. Images of Kikyo and Inuyasha here filling her mind. She focused all of her energy and closed her eyes, thinking of Kikyo. She wished she could be here. She didn't understand why, but she needed to talk to Kikyo. More tears fell as she thought of the kiss she had shared with Inuyasha earlier. Of how their lips moved together….when her thoughts were interrupted.

"Why have you summoned me here?"

Kagome looked up as stood, surpised to see Kikyo standing not 10 feet from her. Her mouth fell open, and she closed it, over and over again. Kikyo raised an eyebrow and spoke again, an edge of irritation in her voice.

"Why have you summoned me here Kagome?"

"I…I didn't," she stammered.

Kikyo looked to her for a moment before taking a few steps closer. She straightened herself and Kagome saw in the setting sunlight that her eyes were more dull than usual. There were black bags under her eyes that made her look more pale than she was, at least more pale than she was the last time Kagome had seen her anyway.

"Priestess' have many abilities Kagome. Summoning each other is a simple task, apparently even for one who isn't trained enough."

"I'm not a priestess Kikyo. Im not anything important."

Kagome looked to the flowers at her feet as another tear streaked down her cheek. Kikyo took in a breath and looked around before speaking softly.

"This clearing. Inuyasha showed me this clearing a long time ago."

Kagome bowed her head slightly, her voice fragile as she spoke.

"I know. I saw that today."

Kikyo turned and looked to her from the corner of her eye, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"How do you mean?"

Kagome sighed before explaining, tears welling in her eyes and her voice catching as she spoke. Kikyo stood there, silently listening.

"Inuyasha, what happened? Where is Kagome?" Sango demanded after hearing him yell for her.

Inuyasha turned on her with anger and confusion in his voice, "I don't know Sango! I was sitting outside the door when I heard her wake up. I went in to ask if she was ok and she yelled at me and took off crying!"

Sango shook her head as Miroku rubbed his chin. Shippo sniffled and hugged Kirara, crying as he spoke.

"Kagome would never just leave me. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything you little runt," he snarled back at the boy.

"Inuyasha, yelling at Shippo will help nothing," Miroku interjected "We have to figure out why she left and in such a hurry. You said she was crying?"

Inuyasha nodded, "Yea and when she left she yelled at me not to touch her."

Miroku nodded before excusing himself and walking away, mumbling about something or other. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head before lowering it, while Sango picked up Kirara and Shippo, hugging them closely as they sadly cradled themselves into her neck.

A light breeze blew through the village and Inuyasha stiffened. He lifted his head and looked in the direction of the wind.

_'Kagome,' _he thought to himself before wrinkling his nose _'And Kikyo?'_

Inuyasha took off at full speed in the direction of the wind, worry tightening every muscle in his body as he ran with everything he had.

Kagome stood there, looking at the Bone Eaters well. A feeling of complete emptiness as she walked up to the edge, looking down into the well. Kikyo stood behind her, watching her as she looked at the well. Kagome sighed before she turned back to face Kikyo, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Kikyo, I wanted to talk to you here."

"Why here?"

"This well," she said trying to relax her breathing "Was made from wood from the sacred tree you pinned Inuyasha to wasn't it?"

Kikyo nodded, still questioningly eyeing her as she continued.

"I am your reincarnation Kikyo, nothing more. Inuyashas feelings for me are just a reflection of what they are for you," she said dipping her head low "You are the one he loves. He just sees you in me."

"Kagome, that is not true," she replied walking towards the girl, stopping an arms length away from her "Kagome, I am of the dead. I survive on the souls my soul seekers gather for me. I do not belong here."

"Neither do I," Kagome said emotionally as she looked up at the priestess "I'm from another world. The only reason I'm here is because of the jewel. Inuyasha would have never known about me if not for you."

Kikyo silently stood there examining the girl before choosing her next words carefully.

"Kagome, I am losing myself. Now that you have defeated Niraku and the Sacred Jewel is now whole again, I have no reason to exsist. I found a reason to remain here so long as I had something to take care of, but without the turmoil of everything I can finally relax."

Kagome looked to her and shook her head, reaching for her arm and speaking hurriedly.

"No, that isn't true. You are here for Inuyasha!"

Kikyo pulled her arm away lightly and looked Kagome in the eye, speaking seriously.

"Do you not love him Kagome?"

Kagome froze, her eyes welling with fresh tears. She closed her eyes and shook her head, clenching her hands into fists and yelling emotionally.

"Of course I do!" she paused "That's why I cant stay."

Kikyo tilted her head confused, "How does that make sense?"

"I'm a human and he's a half demon. He was willing to turn human for you, but with me he only ever spoke of using the jewel to become a full demon," she sat on the ledge of the well and sighed dissheartedly "I came here to help him find the shards. I was his detector. I have no purpose anymore, and he doesn't feel the same for me. I've always come second to you Kikyo. You are back, and he will always love you with all his heart. I belong in my world now."

Kikyo stood before closing her eyes and speaking slowly, "Kagome. You have no way to get home. The Sacred Jewel is what transported you back and forth. Your spiritual powers are not enough to get you through the barrier without proper training.

"But yours are," Kagome said standing and looking to her hopefully.

Inuyasha reached the tree line and kept running after the all too familiar scents. After a while he could see Kikyos soul collectors..and a strange purple light. He put every ounce of energy he had into his run, bursting through the trees to see Kikyo standing at the edge of the Bone Eaters well, and a flash of a white Kimono going down.


	4. Feelings Admitted

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA JUST THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS I MAY ADD**_

Chapter Four

"Kagome!" he yelled as he reached the wall of the well.

He covered his eyes and backed away, sneaking over his sleeve to see the light recede. He rushed to the wall and looked down, seeing nothing. He angrily pushed himself away from the well wall and looked towards where Kikyo was standing, seeing that she had gone. He growled and sniffed the air. Her scent was weak, like she hadn't been there for days.

He clenched his hands into fists and growled low and in his chest. Turning quickly when he heard his name called from behind. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo arrived on Kirara flying over the tree tops to land next to him in the clearing around the well.

"What was the strange light?" Sango asked as Kirara landed and she hopped off, Shippo attached to her shoulder.

"Kagome went home," he replied stiffly.

"How is that possible?" Miroku asked confused "She used the Shikon No Tama didn't she? The shards are what transferred her."

"Kikyo"

The group looked stunned as Inuyasha simply grunted and took off, leaving them to look at one another completely confused.

"What would Kikyo have to do with any of this?" Sango asked confused.

"Im not sure," Miroku replied "But perhaps it would be best if we left Inuyasha to himself for now."

Sango and Shippo nodded, but looked after him nonetheless in curiosity.

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well, tears streaming down her face. She leaned her head against the rock wall and closed her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked up the well to see the roof of the shrine ceiling that was extended over the well many years ago.

_'You made the right decision,' _she thought to herself _'You didn't belong there anymore.'_

She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a few deep breaths. She smirked when the smell of pot roast wafted through the cracked doors of the shrine from the kitchen a few feet away.

_'Mom must be making dinner' _she thought as she stood and grabbed the ladder that was permanently placed down the well for her returns _'I guess I came home just in time.'_

Kagome made her way through the yard and into the house. She walked thought the front door and stood in the doorway to the kitchen, watching her mom fiddle around in the kitchen. She smiled lightly as she remembered the days before the well, when her life seemed so much less complicated. When her mother was the most important person in her life.

Inuyasha flashed before her for a split second, and Kagome looked to the ground. She closed her eyes and steadied herself before looking back up to her mother. She had just put the finishing touches on the pot roast and slid it back into the over on a very low setting to keep it warm until dinner, then turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway. Her face lit up like it was Christmas eve, and Kagome couldn't help but smile back.

Her mother ran over and hugged her tightly, joy filling her tone.

"Kagome, hunny your home!"

Kagome hugged her mother back for a moment before pulling away and speaking softly.

"I've been in the feudal era for a long time mom, I think I'm gonna go shower ok?"

"Of course dear," she replied quizzically looking at her daughter "Dinner will be ready soon, so once you're out of the bath come back downstairs."

Kagome nodded and walked away from her mother, clenching her fists to not show any emotion right now. She turned down the hallway and up the stairs to the bathroom.

Inuyasha swung his foot as he dangled it off the high tree branch. He clenched his hands and slammed his head against the trunk he was leaning on, causing the birds that were perched among its branches to scatter. He closed his eyes as he thought back to Kagome waking up, Kagome crying. He wrinkled his nose and growled low, sitting up from the tree and swinging his arm around to slam into its trunk, creating a huge gap in the trunk of it.

He sighed before looking away from the damage he had created, staring to the ground a few hundred feet below him.

_'Why did she leave!" he yelled to himself "She was supposed to stay with me."_

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, resting his forehead against his knee. He sighed heavily as he thought, trying to remember what happened. What had he done to shove her away? The more confused he became the more anger built up inside him. He dug his claws into the tree branch, a low rumble emitting from his chest.

_'I've done nothing," _he thought sadly to himself.

A gentle breeze blew by and Inuyasha quickly raised his head, looking in the direction of the source of the breeze.

_'Kikyo'_

Kagome stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked over to the sink, wiping the steam from the mirror and looking at her reflection. There were dark circles under her eyes that caused her puffiness to be more pronounced. The whites of her eyes were tinged in pink from all of her recent crying and she sighed.

_'You look pathetic,' _she thought sadly to herself.

With a sigh she picked up her brush and swept it through her hair before walking to her room and putting on her pajamas. She looked to the clock. It was 20 minutes till dinner. She pulled the sheets back on her bed and crawled in, covering herself up to her chin. She buried her face in her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to relax.

_Kagome crawled up the wall of the well, throwing her backpack over the wall. Inuyasha stood there watching, and Kagome rolled her eyes. She pulled herself over and sat on the wall for a moment, taking a breather. _

_ Inuyasha walked up to her, an angry expression on his face. Kagome just smiled and shrugged. He shrugged his shoulders and grabbed her bag, throwing it over his shoulder and motioning for her to follow him. She stood and followed behind him, watching the leaves flow in the breeze as they went. _

_ They walked for a while before Inuyasha stopped and dropped Kagomes bag to the ground. She looked to him questioningly as he turned to look at her, an expression on his face that she didn't recognize. She walked up to be an arms length away from him, and spoke softly._

_ "Inuyasha, whats wrong?"_

_ Inuyasha looked to her and his ears twitched as the breeze tickled the fur around the tips. She smiled and giggled, Inuyasha smiling lightly. He took the last step to be face to face with her looked her in the eyes. Kagome swallowed hard and spoke in a nervous voice._

_ "Inuyasha, what are you doing?"_

_ Inuyasha said nothing, but raised a hand and pressed it to her cheek. Kagome sighed and leaned into his touch, closing his eyes. Inuyasha rubbed his thumb lightly over her cheek, smiling brightly as he felt the warmth raise in her face. _

_ "Kagome," he said softly "You came home."_

_ Kagome shot her eyes open and looked to Inuyasha with surprise. His eyes showed that his confidence faltered, and he lowered his hand from her face. The two looked to each other for a moment before she spoke again._

_ "Home?"_

_ Inuyasha stood there for a moment before taking her hand in his and leading her off. They walked through the trees, Inuyasha carefully watching his pace so that Kagome wouldn't trip along the way. They walked for a while, both silent as Inuyasha lead the way. After a while, the walked through the trees to stand in a large meadow with a waterfall at the far end. Kagome took in a breath of surprise as her eyes took in the scene before her. The sun was shining brightly, light reflecting off the mist around the waterfalls base causing it to look like it was sparkling. _

_ Inuyasha looked to Kagome and smiled, seeing the joy on her face. He started walking again, leading her across the meadow to the edge of the small lake made by the waterfall. Kagome looked around and closed her eyes, smelling a sweet scent on the breeze. She looked to Inuyasha curiously and he chuckled._

_ "You're smelling a flower called an Iris. They grow around the rocks at the top of the waterfall."_

_ "I love Iris'!"_

_ Inuyasha chuckled and pulled Kagome close to him. Kagomes face flushed as she smiled up at him. Inuyasha eyes lit up and he placed his hands on her waist, Kagomes arms wrapping around his neck. The two looked to each other for a moment before something clicked in her mind and she started to pull away. Inuyasha furrowed his brow and tightened his grip, stopping Kagomes escape. She looked to him opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by his confused tone._

_ "Kagome, what is it?"_

_ "You don't want me here Inuyasha. Let me go, and find Kikyo."_

_ Inuyasha looked to her, a hint of anger in the back of his eyes. Kagome shivered lightly and Inuyasha closed his eyes to calm himself. He spoke softly and calmly._

_ "Kagome, I did love Kikyo. But she is my past."_

_ Kagome looked to him as her eyes started to water. She smiled and snuggled into his chest, inhaling the smell of the wind and the trees on his kimono. Inuyasha smiled to himself and rubbed her hair, leaning down and nuzzling into the crook of her neck. _

_ "Inuyasha, I never thought," she started being cut off by her voice catching in her throat. She took a moment to collect her thoughts before trying again, "I never thought you would feel the same for me."_

_ "Kagome," he said softly hugging her tightly "I know it's taken me a long time to tell you how I feel, and I know it seemed like I couldn't chose between the two of you. The truth is," he paused pushing her away just enough to slide his hand under her chin and lift her face to his "I have loved you from the beginning. I just needed my closure with losing Kikyo before. She died when I couldn't do anything, and it was my fault in a way. When you awoke me, and I found she was here, that was my chance to end things right."_

_ Kagome looked to him for a moment before leaping to her toes and throwing her arms around his neck once more, pressing her lips to his as a few tears escaped and ran down her cheeks. Inuyasha kissed her back and when they parted he cupped her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. _

_ "I love you Inuyasha."_

_ "I love you Kagome."_

Inuyasha continued his walk down the path he found himself on, looking from side to side, searching for any trace of Kikyo. He noticed that her scent was fainter than usual, and he wrinkled his nose and the slight decay mingled with it. He shook his head and continued walking, finally coming to a large tree she was sitting in. He stopped, looking on at her in this tree, her soul collectors swarming around her as usual.

He took a step forward and snapped a twig beneath his feet. Kikyo stirred and shot her head in his direction, relaxing slightly when she saw that it was him. They looked to each other for a moment before Inuyasha spoke up, barely hiding the anger in his tone.

"Why did you get rid of Kagome, Kikyo?"

Kikyo closed her eyes and shook her head before speaking weakly, "She asked me to send her back, Inuyasha."

"She would never!" he retaliated "She would never just leave us!"

Kikyo opened her eyes and studied him, Inuyasha taking a step back when he realized the source of her reaction. He looked to the ground and clenched his fists, looking back up only when he heard Kikyo stumble from the tree. She stood, leaning on it for support before speaking again.

"Inuyasha, what do you feel for this woman?"

With a pause he looked to her before replying carefully, "What does it matter to you?"

"Inuyasha please. I saw how you looked to me when I was alive, and how you look to her now."

"How do you know anything? You've only ever tried to harm Kagome, why should I believe this was any different?"

"Inuyasha, why did she come here?"

"We tracked the jewel together."

"And now that the jewel is complete do you think she feels she has a place here?"

Inuyasha stood there, frozen.

_'She…doesn't belong here anymore?'_

"How do you feel for me Inuyasha?"

"I loved you once Kikyo, I won't deny that."

Kikyo smiled and nodded, walking to Inuyasha and placing herself against his chest. Inuyasha stood there looking down at her, confused on how to react. She chuckled roughly as she pushed herself away from him, her hands on his chest looking up to him. Inuyasha looked down to her frozen in place. Her face was so pale, so fragile. Her body was cold. Her scent was distant and full of decay. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked to her.

Once, his gaze was for no one but her. But now, as he looked at the fragile creature that she was he realized. She was no longer a part of his life. She was supposed to be dead, that's why Kagome showed up. Kikyo had passed away, her time was over. She didn't belong on this plane anymore….and he didn't belong with her.

Kikyos eyes softened as understanding hit her. She looked to Inuyasha and smiled sadly, distantly. Inuyasha took a breath before placing his hands on hers, removing them from his chest. His eyes looked fragile as he tried to decide how to chose his next words, making Kikyo chuckle to herself.

"Kikyo, I did love you. But, Kagome is my world now."

Kikyo nodded and removed her hands from his, leaned up and kissed his cheek, and back stepped a few feet. Inuyasha watched as her soul collectors flew down and circled her, Kikyo being enveloped in a bright white light. Orbs of lost souls left her body, being caught by the collectors. Inuyasha looked on in awe as Kikyos pale color returned to its normal shade, the light in her eyes brightened, and the joy in her face returned.

His expression gave away his confusion as he watched what was happening and Kikyo closed her eyes as the last of the souls escaped her body. She opened her eyes and looked to Inuyasha, her body slowly turning into pure light.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said lightly "You have set me free."

Inuyasha smiled as he raised his hand in a wave, "Good bye Kikyo."

"I love you Inuyasha."

Kikyos body turned into a pure light source, the soul collectors flying away from her, and the source turning into a few bulbs that flew off in different directions, leaving Inuyasha to stand by himself in the dark of night. He stood there for a moment, looking to the spot where Kikyo had just stood and smiled, looking up into the dark sky, looking to all the stars. Remembering something Kagome had once said, he lowered his head and darted off through the trees.


	5. Together Forever

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR THE CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED WITH IT, ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTERS I MAY ADD**_

_**FOREWARNING:**__** THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN A LEMON SCENE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

Chapter Five

A soft knock on the door startled her and she jumped awake. She sat up and groggily looked to her door, seeing her mother standing in the way. She smiled weakly and looked to the clock, gasping when she saw the time.

"Mom!" she said in a froggy voice "I'm so sorry, I fell asleep."

Her mom shook her head and walked over to the bed smiling brightly, "No honey, you're ok. I just wanted to check on you," she said sitting on the side of the mattress, placing her hand on Kagomes leg.

Kagome nodded and looked to her hands, fingers entwined together nervously. Her mother noticed her discomfort and rubbed her knee, speaking softly.

"Kagome dear, what's wrong?"

"The sacred jewel is whole again."

Kagomes mom patted her knee happily, "Congratulations sweetheart!"

Kagome shook her head as tears started streaming down her cheeks, her mother moving closer and placing her hand on Kagomes shoulder. Kagome sniffled and moved out from under the covers, placing her head against her mothers shoulder. Her mother smiled sadly and hugged Kagome, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

"Kagome, I thought that's what you were trying to do."

"It is," Kagome choked out "But now that the jewel is whole and safe, there's no place for me in that world anymore."

"Kagome, you know that isn't true," her mother said pulling away and cupping Kagomes face in her hands.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Kagome, you have your own little family over there. Sango is like a sister, and Shippo relys on you."

Kagome wiped a tear away as she looked to her mother, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"I didn't think about that."

Her mother smiled and smoothed the bangs from Kagomes eyes.

"Its Inuyasha you were worried about wasn't it?"

Kagome said nothing, but bit her lip and nodded. Her mother nodded in return and stood from the bed, turning and looking to Kagome. She smiled brightly and offered her hand. Kagome took it and stood, not being able to help smiling back at her mother.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is a man. A young man, but still a man," she said laughing "Men need time."

"Hes had time mom, he doesn't want me."

Kagomes mother stood there for a moment before nodding her head and leading Kagome out the doorway and down the hall. Confused, Kagome followed her, finally looking to her lost when her mother had taken her to the sacred tree in their yard.

"You once told me, that when you thought Inuyasha was dead you heard him through your connection to this tree, yes?"

Kagome nodded as her eyes began to water again.

"This is your special place Kagome. This is where your love began. This is where you will find the answers you are looking for."

Kagome looked to the tree, seeing the whole in its trunk where Kikyo had pinned Inuyasha. She smiled sadly as she thought of the first time she met him, the first time he seemed like he cared, and the first time she had seen him with Kikyo. She looked back to her mother who kept her warming smile on her face and threw herself at her, hugging her tightly. Her mother hugged her back and after a moment pushed her away to kiss her forehead.

"Sit and think. What you face is a large decision that will change your life. This is where you will find the peace you need to make that decision. I will go make you a plate and bring you some dinner, if you need anything else just let me know.

Kagome watched as her mom walked back into the house, and she turned to look to the tree. Her mind envisioned Inuyasha pinned to it, with the arrow in his shoulder looking so peaceful like he were just sleeping. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping over the small fence around the tree, sitting on its large roots and resting her head against the trunk.

Kaede, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara sat around the little fire, waiting for the stew to finish boiling. The group sat quietly, each enveloped in their own thoughts until Shippo spoke up in a froggy voice.

"Why would she leave?"

"Perhaps she just went home to relax. Im sure she will return," Miroku replied trying to be helpful, but his feeling disappearing once Sango looked to him with narrowed eyes.

He raised his hands in defeat and raised his eyebrows to show he was confused. Sango looked to Shippo who was curled up next to Kirara, the two of them snuggling by the fire, before looking back to Miroku and whispering.

"Miroku, Kagome used the jewel shards to travel between the eras. I don't even know how she made it back this time."

Mirokus eyes widened in understanding, the he wrinkled his nose confused.

_'How did she make it home this time?' _he thought to himself.

The group remained silent for another moment when a sudden bang made them all jump. They all turned, and saw Inuyasha run into the room they were all sitting in, panting slightly. He looked at each person in turn, finally stopping on Kaede and walking up to her, dropping to his knees in front of her.

"Inuyasha," she said in surprise, being cut off by an anxious hanyou.

"Kaede, I need to borrow the sacred jewel."

The entire group took in a breath and Kaede stood, looking down at Inuyasha. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, knowing that a flat out no was to come next.

"Inuyasha, why do ye have need of the jewel? Do ye plan to turn yourself full demon in Kagomes absence?"

"No," he replied adamantly "I intend to retrieve her from her world."

"Inuyasha you cant," Miroku interjected "As soon as you have the entire jewel, your demon side won't be able to help itself."

"I want Kagome home, Miroku. I can do anything for that," he replied in a determined voice.

The group stared to him with surpised eyes. Miroku took a step back as Sango stood smiling. Kaede took the sight of Inuyasha in, his fists and jaw clenched out of nervousness as he waited for someones reply to his declaration. They all looked to each other before Kaede looked back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she said calmly. Inuyasha looked to her, and furrowed his brow as he waited for her next words. She paused for just a moment before smiling softly, "Bring her home Inuyasha."

Inuyasha climbed over the wall of the bone eaters well and studied his surroundings. He was standing at the base of the stairs of the shrine that had been built over the well throughout time. He had done it. He had used the jewel to cross to Kagomes era. He looked down at his hand, the jewel glittering brightly in his palm. Smiling, he slipped the beaded strand around his neck and let the jewel mingle with the submission beads around his neck, tucking it into his kimono so it was invisible to any other eyes.

He walked opened the double doors and looked around. It was well into the night and all of the lights to Kagomes house were turned off.

_'She must be sleeping' _he thought to himself.

He stood there for a moment examining the house, wondering if he wanted to wake her. The memory of the salty tears he smelled before she took off spurred him into action as he made a decision and walked down the shrines stairs. A gentle breeze blew by and he smelled her, that glorious flowery smell she always had after returning home caused by something she called shampoo. He looked over to the source of the breeze and saw the sacred tree.

He slowly made his way over to the massive tree, looking to it and remembering the first time he had ever met Kagome. He frowned, thinking of how terrible he was and that he could have ever thought of hurting her. He shook his head and walked up to the tree, placing his hand on its trunk and closing his eyes, sighing to himself.

_'Kagome,'_ he thought to himself.

The sacred jewel around his neck thrummed as he thought her name, and he was startled as he heard a sudden movement around the side of the tree. He removed his hand from the trunk and drew his sword, slowly making his way around the tree. He paused once he saw Kagome, removing his hand from his sword as she turned to look at him.

She sat there for a moment, hazed from her sleep as she looked to Inuyasha. After a moment of silence, she slowly stood and walked to within an arms distance from him watching him smile as she walked.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes Kagome," he replied happily "I'm here."

"How did you get here? Why did I sense the sacred jewel?"

Inuyasha smiled and pulled the jewel from under the neck of his kimono and showed it to her. Her eyes widened and she looked to him cautiously. After a moment, recognition dawned on him and he replaced the jewel, talking softly.

"It wont affect my demon side Kagome. I used it to bring you back."

Kagome stood there for a moment before her eyes began to water and she turned away from him, bending to pick up her blankets and pillow.

"I'm not coming back with you Inuyasha, I don't belong there anymore," she stated coldly, sadly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said hurriedly rushing to her side and gently grabbing her wrists, turning her to look at him "Why would you say that?"

Kagome looked away from him and continued softly, trying to his the tears that had begun falling, "Inuyasha, I was sitting here to try and decide on whether I should return. I thought about a lot, and I decided that I will not be second to Kikyo anymore."

"Kagome you were never," Inuyasha started but was interrupted as Kagome pulled her wrists free and glared up at him. He inwardly shriveled but never backed down, returning her looks as he waited for her next answer.

"I was Inuyasha, you can't tell me I wasn't," she yelled sadly "It was always about Kikyo. I was never your first choice, and I can't do that anymore. I love you Inuyasha, and I need to stay here where I can eventually move on and find someone who feels the same about me."

Inuyasha stood there, dazed for a moment. _'She loves me' _he thought happily to himself. They looked at each other for another moment before Kagome tried to walk around him. Inyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pushed her backward against the tree trunk knocking the blanket and pillow from her hands and placing both of his on the trunk on either side of her head, placing his face almost nose to nose with hers.

She inhaled surprised and dazed, looking to Inuyasha confused. He smiled and closed his eyes, placing his forehead against hers gently. Her heart skipped a beat at their closeness and she opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off by Inuyashas words.

"Kagome, Kikyo is my past. I swear to you. She is gone and its because I chose to be with you. I wont lie to you, I saw her after you left, to confront her about why you had gone and she asked me how I felt. I realized that I don't feel for her as I thought I had. All those feelings Kagome," he paused pulling away from her to look her in the eyes "They were for you all along. I love you Kagome, and I want you to come home."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha with no expression for a moment before she smiled and threw her arms around his neck. He removed his hands from the trunk and hugged her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around. When he stopped he put her feet back on the ground and buried his nose in her hair, inhaling that beautiful smell.

"Kagome, will you come back home?"

Kagome pulled away and looked to him for a moment before looking to her house. She bit her lip for a moment before turning back to him and smiling softly.

"I will come home with you," she said gaining a brilliant smile from Inuyasha "But I have to request we leave in the morning so I can say goodbye to my mother first. I can't leave without her knowing."

Inuyasha simply nodded and hugged her again. After a moment they pulled apart and Kagome took Inuyashas hand in hers, leading her to the house after picking up the blanket and pillow. She quietly opened the door and crept thought the house, leadning Inuyasha to her room. They walked in and she closed the door behind her, never bothering to turn on the light. Timidly, she turned to see him standing by the bed, looking to her happily. She walked over and pulled the covers back, sliding under and getting comfortable.

Inuyasha walked over sat behind her with his back against the wall, in his usual protective position with his legs crossed and his sword rested against his shoulder, his arms crossed over it. She turned and looked to him as he looked back with a loving expression. He reached out with one hand and swept her bangs from her eyes, trailing his fingers down the side of her face afterward. She reached out and grabbed his hand, looking him in the eyes. He wrapped his fingers in hers and smirked.

"Inuyasha," she said softly "Lay with me."

Inuyasha paused for a moment before nodding. He removed his fingers from hers and leaned over her, placing his sword on the floor by the bed before righting himself and sliding beneath the covers with her. He placed his forehead to hers and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and kissing her nose. She giggled and placed her forehead and hands on his chest, nuzzling comfortably into his kimono.

He sighed happily and rubbed his fingers on her lower back, working his claws under the bottom of her shirt to caress her soft skin. Goose bumps rose on Kagomes arms as she shifted, enjoying the feeling of Inuyasha touch. He stiffened when he felt her shift and realized what he was doing. He began to remove his hand, opening his mouth to apologize when he was stopped on both fronts by Kagomes hand on his arm.

"Don't stop Inuyasha," she mumbled into his kimono, sliding her hand up his arm to his shoulder and down his side, grabbing his sash and pausing.

He closed his eyes shifted his hips into her hand as he reached his claws under her shirt and slowly lifted it, resting his hand on the side of her rib cage just below her bra wire. She slipped her fingers under his sash and undid the tie, sliding the fabric lose and removing it, reaching behind her and setting the fabric on the floor. Inuyasha pulled away enough to see her face and cupped her chin bringing her eyes to his.

"Kagome, are you sure?" he asked softly.

Kagome simply smiled lightly and nodded before moving up and placing her lips to his as she slid his kimono top up. They broke apart long enough for her to remove his top and she bent down, placing her lips against his color bone. She gently kissed his skin, moving from his collar home up to his neck and back down again, moving sideways to the hollow of his throat. Inuyasha closed his eyes as a low growl sounded from deep in his chest. Kagome paused for just a moment before shifting her attention and pressing herself closer to him. For whatever reason, the growling didn't scare her, it actually seemed to turn her on.

Inuyasha shifted and brought his hips to touch hers, throwing an arm under her and effortlessly picking her up, placing her on top of him. She placed her hands on either side of his head looked down to him, smiling seductively as he slowly slid his hands under her shirt, tracing his claws up her sides as he removed her top. She leaned down took his mouth with hers, her tongue asking for entrance as it traced his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and reached his tongue out to touch hers, the two rolling with each other as he reached behind and snapped her bra with his claw.

Inuyasha removed the terrible article of clothing and cupped both of her breasts. He began messaging them as Kagome sighed into his mouth, removing her lips from his and moving to his neck just under his jaw. He growled low again and moved his hands to her lower back, flipping them over and pressing himself against her. She moaned softly as he moved his neck away from her mouth and bent his head, placing his lips over her nipples. She inhaled sharply as she arched her back into his touch, Inuyasha responding as he placed his hand on her shoulder and carefully pressed his claws into her skin, trailing down her back to the rim of her pants.

Kagome tangled her fingers into his hair and closed her hands tightly, pulling his hair and eliciting a more energetic suckling of her nipples. She moaned again and Inuyasha flung his claws under the rim of her pants, pulling quickly. Her pants ripped down one leg and he slid them off the other, parting her legs and resting himself between her thighs. She lifted her legs, bending them and arching again, rubbing her warmth against his chest.

Inuyasha growled louder as he smelled her arousal, next removing her panties in one clean swipe. Kagome reached up grabbed his ears roughly, pulling at them. He removed his mouth from her nipples and grabbed her wrists in one hand, binding them together and resting them on the mattress together above her head, moving up so that they were face to face.

They were both breathing heavily as they looked to each other. Inuyasha seeming slightly hesitant, when Kagome noticed that the outer edges of his eyes had started to tinge the slightest pink. She looked to him for a moment, realizing that none of his other demonic features had started to protrude. Something inside of her clicked, with no understanding to its meaning. None the less, she looked him dead in the eye and spoke with determination.

"Inuyasha I want to be with you forever," He paused for a moment, understanding clicking when she continued, "I want to be your mate."

There was a brief pause where he looked to her, questioning with his eyes. She smiled and nodded. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her again, passion driving his senses. She moaned into his mouth, fighting against his hand closed over her wrists, the urge to tangle her fingers in his hair almost unbearable as he reached down with his other hand to quickly remove his bottoms.

He reached up and rubbed her warmth, smearing her own juices along her clit, rubbing up and down. Kagome inhaled sharply and moaned passionately into his mouth. Spurred on, Inuyasha reached down and grabbed his shaft, rubbing his tip around her opening before plunging in. He growled loudly as she held her breath, such a new sensation she didn't know how to respond to him. He paused for a moment to allow her to adjust, pulling his mouth from hers and looking her in the eyes.

There was so much love, his heart swelled. And she would now be his forever. He smiled knowing what Kagome was offering and started thrusting. The two quickly picked up on the others rhythms, moving in unison. Their moans and growls mixed with one another, creating an electricity that neither thought possible. Inuyashas hands roamed Kagomes body hungrily, as she finally freed hers and tangled her fingers through his hair. After a few minutes, Kagome twisted beneath Inuyasha, breathing heavily and ragged.

"Inuyasha," she gasped "I'm coming."

He pulled his mouth away from hers one final time as his climax also approached. He reached over his head, twisting his head and biting into his shoulder, beads of blood dripping from the wound.

"You have to drink Kagome," he explained in quick breaths.

She simply nodded as he reached down and placed his mouth in the crook of her neck. He thrusted a few more times, and almost instinctively, just as Kagome climaxed she placed her mouth over Inuyashas wound, he biting into her skin. She inhaled sharply as he bit down, his blood tasting so sweet. So right. A few more drops and Kagome found herself climaxing, along with Inuyasha. She moaned loudly, burying her face in his hair to muffle herself as he growled deep in his chest, rumbling through her, a bright white light enveloping everything and then, darkness.


	6. Home Coming

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYUYASHA JUST THE CHARACTERS THAT I INTRODUCE INTO THE STORY LINE**

**WARNING: THERE IS NOT A FULL LEMON SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT THERE IS A SMALL INTRODUCTION**

Chapter Six

Shippo woke up and rubbed his eyes to the early morning sunrise. He stretched and sat up, scratching his head looking around the fire that had died over night. The other member of thier little family were still laying and sleeping. Shippo covered his mouth as he yawned, Kirara stirring lightly at the soft noise. She opened her eyes and blinked at Shippo, who smiled weakly back. Tilting her head slightly, she looked behind her, flicking her tail lightly over Sangos nose. She twitched in her sleep, blinking rapidly as she opened her eyes and reached to itch her nose.

She sat up and looked to Kirara, opening her mouth to question her when she realized the Kirara had looked back to Shippo. Sangos face softened as she looked to the little hanyou.

"Shippo," she whispered.

Shippo looked to her for a moment as he realized what Shippo wanted, and he ran to her jumping into her arms. Sango hugged him tightly and rubbed small, comforting circles into his back, rocking back and forth with him.

"Inuyasha will bring her home, Shippo."

"I dont know. Shes been gone before because of Inuyasha and he went to get her," he started, his voice getting rough and his breath shaky," But when she came back she was angry and couldnt...wait to...leave again," he said as tears welled up and fell down his cheeks.

Sango shushed him as she rocked, tears dewing her eyes as well as she sympathysed with the little fox. She took a deep, shaky breath before responding calmly.

"She wont leave us Shippo. She will come home."

Kagome flitted her eyes open and flinched as a sharp pain hit the crook of her neck. Behind her, Inuyasha shifted, placing her arm around her hip and pulling her into his chest, burying his nose into her hair and inhaling deeply. Kagome smiled to herself and snuggled into the embrace, closing her eyes. Memories of last night flooded her mind, and her hips shifted unwillingly against Inuyasha. Her eyes flew open when she realized what she was doing and her cheeks flushed when she felt her warmth flow easily to her soft mound. Behind her Inuyasha growled deeply and pulled her closer to him, burying her face farther into her hair and pushing his hips against her buttocks.

She closed her eyes again and moaned quietly as he picked up his head and kissed her neck where he had bitten her the night before. She shivered as she flinched, feeling a sudden rush of pleasure in the tang of pain from the small puncture wound. He wrapped his arm around her waist and twisted her so she was laying on her back and he was leaning over her. She looked up into his bright amber eyes and saw pure happyness in the cool depths. She smiled brightly as he looked down at her with such adoration in his expression. He reached up and cupped her face with his hand, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers, kissing her passionatly.

She took a deep breath and kissed him back slowly reaching her hand up and twisting her fingers into his hair. He took a deep breath and dug his talons lightly into her side, trailing down to her hip. She arched lightly into his touch gaining another low growl from him.

Suddenly he stiffened and pulled away, his muscles tensing as he lifted himself away from her, his eyes widening in suprise when she grabbed his arm to stop him, a look of confusion on her face. He smirked lightly and leaned down to kiss her quickly before putting his nose against hers and whispering lightly.

"Kagome, cover yourself up. Your mothers coming up the stairs."

Kagome gasped and shoved Inuyasha away, recieving a chuckle as she quickly pulled her blanket up to her neck and snuggled into bed, closing her eyes as Inuyasha snuck through the window. Kagome heard a gently knock on the door a moment later and she opened her eyes a slit. Her mother poked her head in the door and smiled lightly as she saw Kagome looking at her. She walked in and sat down on the side of the bed, rubbing Kagomes shoulder through the blankets.

"Did you have time to think about what you wanted to do hunny?"

Kagome looked up at her mother and furrowed her brow. Her mothers face suddenly became concerned as she leaned down and moved Kagomes bangs from her eyes and lightly kissed her forehead, speaking softly as she pulled away to sit up, running her fingers through her hair.

"My sweet baby, whats wrong?"

Kagome sniffled and took a deep breath before responding, "Im so sorry mom."

Kagomes mother shushed her as she rubbed her shoulder reassuringly and spoke in soft whispers.

"Sorry for what sweet pea?"

"I think...I think I want to go back."

Kagomes mother smiled brightly and layed next to Kagome, wrapping her arms around her hugging her tightly. A silent tear fell from her eye as she rocked Kagome back and forth, rubbing her shoulders through the comforter.

"Kagome dont be sorry. You have a family there, you have Inuyasha there. You had to grow up and leave home some time."

Kagome closed her eyes and snuggled into her mothers shoulder, letting her tears run thier course.

Shippo sat by the rice field, throwing pebbles into the water and watching the ripples. Kirara sat next to him playing with a tall piece of grass when her ears twitched and she looked off into the forest. She 'mewed' and Shippo looked up from the water, a huge smile lighting up his face as he saw the purple light coming from the center of the forest. He took off at top speed, yelling for Sango and Miroku as he went.

"Kagome!"

Kagome stepped off the wall of the bone eaters well with Inuyashas offered hand and knelt down, stretching out her arms so that Shippo could jump into her arms. She smiled greatly and hugged him tightly, kissing his forehead as she pulled away. She looked behind him to see Sango, Miroku, and Kirara running towards them with smiles on thier faces. She stood and hugged each of them in turn as they welcomed her home.

Inuyasha stood by the well, looking down into the darkness at the bottom. He got a worried expression on his face and jumped slightly when Miroku walked up behind him.

"She came back Inuyasha. She is here to stay this time."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked down the well one last time before looking to Miroku, who got a puzzled look on his face at Inuyashas look.

_'What is that expression' _he thought to himself _'Is that...pain?'_

"As long as this exsists, Miroku," Inuyasha explained quietly as he pulled the Shikon No Tama from his neck, "She will always have a way to leave...she will always have an option to leave...she always has that room to change her mind."

Inuyasha rubbed the jewel between his fingers as he looked to Kagome with pain in the depths of his amber eyes.


	7. Emotions

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, JUST THE CHARACTERS THAT I BRING INTO THE STORY LINE**

Chapter Seven

Kagome woke to the cool morning breeze that made its way through the bamboo curtain leading to the outside world. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and rolled onto her back, slightly flinching at the small beam of light that made its way through the window onto her pillow. She blinked to adjust to the light and looked to her side, Sango still lay sleeping with Shippo and Kirara cuddling next to each other next to her pillow. She smiled to herself as she looked to her friends...her family. She was home.

Sesshomaru stood on the cliff looking down on the village before him. A breeze blew by shifting his hair as he closed his eyes to the familiar scent on the wind. He turned his head slightly to see Rin standing behind him with a smile on her face. Older now than before, he observed her slight, feminine form. Standing just a foot shorter than him, she wasnt anywhere near the same girl he had saved from the wolves years before. He turned his body slightly to face her a little more as she walked past him to stand in front of him, also looking down to the village.

"Thats where Lady Kagome stays, is it not Lord Sesshomaru?"

"It is."

Rin turned her head enough to look to him from the corner of her eye, his breath catching slightly as her hair fell across her eyes to form a hood of sorts. He silently cleared his throught before responding quietly.

"What is it, Rin?"

"I just wonder Lord Sesshomaru. Now that your brother and Lady Kagome have completed the Shikon No Tama and it is once again safe in its shrine, why is it that your standing here to observe the village."

She turned to fully face him with a concerned look on her face as she crossed her arms, jutting her breasts out just a hair. Sesshomaru took a slight step back as he took in the attitude she was projecting. He wrinkled his nose before speaking in a stand-off-ish tone.

"Why is it that you seem to feel you have the authority to speak to me in such manners or give me this attitude."

"Lord Sesshomaru, I simply dont understand why you stand here to observe. If you hate your brother as you say then why do you watch over him so?"

Sesshomaru growled low in his chest and stepped close to Rin, placing his face close to hers. His lips curled as he spoke in low, angry tones.

"He is not...my brother. That halfbreed means nothing, and you would do well to mind your mouth."

Rin raised an eyebrow and took a breath before stepping away from him and rolling her eyes, combating him with a tone almost level to his own.

"I am not the same child my Lord, and I will not be treated as such. I have my own opinions and am allowed them. Perhaps it is time I make my own way if you feel so strongly as to my presence being a burden or an annoyance."

Rin turned and started walking away, Sesshomaru growled to himself as he catched himself watching her bottom as she walked away. He snorted and turned away, taking one last glance at the village before turning and stalking back into the forest behind him.

Keade turned from her kettle to see Kagome walk into the cottage. She smiled brightly as Kagome bowed her head before fully entering. She walked over and sat next to the old priestess speaking in friendly tones to her long time friend.

"Hello child. It is good to have you home."

'Thank you Lady Keade," Kagome started before losing her smile slightly and staring at the fire beneath the kettle, "I wonder if I can speak to you."

"Of course child, what bothers ye?"

"Inuyasha... how did you know you could trust him with the jewel when you gave it to him?"

Kaede took a moment to examin Kagome and her expression of solomness before responding carefully.

"Inuyasha came to me with sincere sorrow in his tone. He wished for you to be home once more and it was clear in his actions. I trusted he truly wanted you home."

Kagome nodded and remained quiet, staring into the fire. Kaede looked down, speaking softly.

"What bothers ye, child?"

Kagome remained silent for a moment before speaking quietly, "Lady Keade, Inuyasha and I...I'm afraid. I know Kikyo was his past, but there is still a part of me that feels like I dont belong here. Like I should have never come in the first place."

"Child, ye know we believe everything happens for a reason. Ye were meant to be here, and ye were meant to meant to do all the things and meet all the people ye have while being in our world."

Kagome nodded, before looking to Kaede with a serious expression. Kaede sat silent, waiting for what was to come next, being suprised by Kagomes next words.

"I want to use the Shikon No Tama."

Inuyasha stood on the edge of a field full of flowers. He closed his eyes as he remembered the last time he was here.

_"I love you Inuyasha"_

_ "I love you too Kikyo."_

He fluttered his eyes open as the words came back to him. She smiled lightly at remembering the past, when he was struck with a sudden pain in his shoulder. He reached up to rub his shoulder as a thought came to his mind.

_'How could you Inuyasha?'_

He flinched at Kagomes voice in his mind. He frowned and looked to the ground, memories of his time with Kagome coming back to him. From thier first kiss as a desperate attempt from Kagome to keep him in his half demon form to thier most recent exploitation of each others bodies. Thier blood coursing into the others bodies as they mated with each other. He smiled remembering her smell, the feel of her skin under his fingers, the pure happiness in her eyes when he finally showed her how he felt for her. He furrowed his brow as he thought of how he could have ever dissapointed her in the ways that he had.

He had left her for Kikyo countless times when all she had ever done was stand by his side. His frown deepend when he thought of how she had stood up for him with his brother, sat by him as his wounds healed, and cried over him as he left her countless times when angry.

He set his expression and looked up from his feet, looking to the field of flowers once more. He turned to head back to the village when he was dropped to his feet by a sharp pain in his shoulder. He reached up and grabbed his shoulder, his fangs sharpening and his talons lengthoning. His eyes flew open in panic as his demon side started to take over. Full of confusion and fear he took off at top speed towards the village, being knocked back to the ground by a wave of power.

"The sacred jewel."


End file.
